Dracula: The Originals
by TSPking1994
Summary: There are as many myths and legends surrounding the infamous Count Dracula as there is surrounding the original family of vampires but there are very few tales including the Mikaelson's paths colliding with Dracula. These are the untold tales: (The Originals and Dracula Untold fan fiction based in an alternative universe)
1. Resting Place

Chapter One: Resting Place

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to "The Originals", "The Vampire Diaries" or "Legacies" or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**Transylvania, 5th June 1473**

The Original family of vampires: Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol had found themselves fleeing from a small village in Transylvania after their ruthless father Mikael had once again tracked them down.

After narrowly escaping with their lives in town the four Mikaelson siblings had found themselves wandering through seemingly endless woods until days later finding a castle on a hill.

The four of them vamp sped to the top of the mountain until they were on the grounds of Bran Castle standing just outside as they examined the castle desperate for some shelter and ravenous for whoever lived inside's blood.

Klaus found it strange how his vamp hearing couldn't pick up a single sound coming from within the castle, Rebekah noticed that the castle had clearly fallen savage to a recent war, Elijah wondered where all the staff of this castle were assuming the place was abandoned and Kol wasted no time or caution before vamp speeding his way into the castle only to be stopped by a man appearing from out of nowhere or so it seemed.

The impressively tall man dressed all in black wearing a black top hat and a black scarf to hide his face just stood in front of Kol unwavering while Kol showed his vamp face in a bid to scare the man who just stood there looking at the original vampire with a dead glare in his eyes.

"We're not here to create any chaos for you or the master which resides within this castle we are merely looking for a place of rest following days of endless travelling." Elijah said to the mysterious stranger while walking to stand by Kol's side.

"I on the other hand also wouldn't say no to some hot water and a warm bed whether you want my brothers to sleep outside like the animals they are is up to you and your master I honestly don't mind." Rebekah replied as she walked over to stand next to Elijah and Kol.

"Let me make myself very clear you are going to let us in, or I will personally see to the demise of you and everyone you know." Klaus warned the unwavering man as her marched over to be beside his siblings.

The Mikaelson's were quickly shocked to hear the loud screams of a woman in a typical horrific fashion while the unwavering man stood still in front of him acting as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"My master will see you now." The unwavering man finally uttered.

The door closed behind the four Mikaelson's siblings upon walking into Bran Castle only for the four of them to turn around out of surprise by the large door shutting only to no longer see any sight of the unwavering man who was holding the door for them just minutes ago.

"This better not be another bloody haunted castle," Rebekah moaned as they continued walking through the castle. "Spirits can be so inconsiderate of one's need to get some much-needed sleep."

"Please don't tell me that my sister the immortal being is afraid of a spirit or two." Klaus mocked her as the four of them walked through the foyer of the castle.

"More like I don't want anything waking me from my slumber anytime sooner than needed after days of running from our father once again." Rebekah snapped back at her brother.

"On the contrary there are no spirits lurking around my castle," Said the man sitting at the dining table holding a chalet of wine in a Hungarian accent as the Mikaelson siblings walked into the castle's dining area. "Spirits have a tendency of avoiding my humble home although I see you four have no such tendencies."

"You must be the master of this incredible castle." Elijah greeted him as the Hungarian accented man rose from his chair showing himself to have long jet-black hair dressed all in black with a robe around his shoulders. "We were hoping for you to spare some rooms for us while we rest from our travels."

"Clearly none of you are from around here," The man replied while walking towards the siblings. "If you were you would never have come here, I am considered somewhat as a troublesome character among the locals."

"The same would be said by the locals of my homeland if I didn't kill them all." Klaus said with a sinister sense of pride causing the mysterious stranger to reply in response.

"You're a lively one considering you're not quite amongst the living." The stranger said to Klaus. "You're not quite spirits either you must be the undead."

"We're the original undead." Kol boasted.

"Yes, you are," The stranger responded with a smile. "And I am Count Dracula it truly is a pleasure to be in the company of the original family of the undead."

"Does that mean a yes to bedding us all for the night or do we have to murder you before getting some sleep?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

"Well I don't quite know about bedding you all," Dracula replied with a smirk. "However, I will provide rooms for you all to rest I just ask one favour in return."

"Yeah we're not exactly in the favour granting business whether you're a Count or not." Klaus snapped at him.

"Klaus!" Elijah snapped at his younger brother. "There is no need for our stay here to be unpleasant."

"And what do tell is the favour?" Kol asked the count.

"If you chose to feed from my brides make sure to leave them unmarked so to speak." Dracula requested.

Rebekah walked into a fancy Gothic bedroom within Bran Castle that felt like it had picked her instead of her choosing it only for her to notice the bed in which she quickly vamp sped over to and threw herself down on.

"I don't care how haunted this bloody castle might be the bed is simply divine." She uttered to herself.

"Don't get too comfortable Rebekah I have a feeling there's something shifty about this Count Dracula." Klaus uttered after vamp speeding into his sister's room. "Besides what kind of name is Dracula?"

"Brother, I don't bloody care about your growing paranoia I deserve this sleep and you will not ruin it for me." Rebekah demanded. "Besides Niklaus it's not like any of us can be killed if he does intend anything sinister with us."

"Did you hear when he said brides? How many brides must he have? And to offer them up as food so easily something is really strange about this place." Klaus continued to say.

"Niklaus my eyes are closing I am away to sleep," Rebekah stated before closing her eyes "Please take your conspiracies with you to another room and I'm sure if any sister Count disturbs me from my sleep I'll have no trouble ripping his bloody head off now go before I chose for you to meet that fate instead."

"Very well Rebekah." Klaus said with a sigh before vamp speeding out of her room.

Klaus vamp sped from out of Rebekah's bedroom and into the never-ending hallways of Bran Castle only to be stopped in his tracks by Dracula who had seemed to be waiting for him.

"That's an intriguing little trick you can do almost like magic although magic itself is more than tricks." Dracula said to him as he placed his hand on the wall of the corridor. "It is said that these very walls are filled with magic."

"I'm growing very tired of your mystique." Klaus said before grabbing Dracula by the throat. "I think it's time for me to quench my first."

Dracula placed his hand on the hand Klaus was choking him with as his hand went red and he began magically siphoning from the original vampire causing Klaus to fall to his knees in the process.

"I suppose these walls aren't the only thing filled with magic." Dracula said with a sinister laugh before disappearing from thin air.

"Bloody witches." Klaus shouted. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh, Niklaus what have you done now?" Elijah asked as he vamp sped his way into the corridors instantly assuming his brother was up to no good.

"I cannot believe you've already upset our host I suppose one night free of your constant paranoia is just too much to ask for." Rebekah snapped at Klaus while herself, Klaus and Elijah walked down the never-ending corridors with the only light now coming from the candle in which Elijah was holding.

"I was merely going for a little bite when the witch came for me." Klaus replied. "I did say we should've just killed whoever resided in this castle and then by now we would all be sleeping blissfully."

"Enough of your bickering we need to find Kol and inform him that Niklaus has turned our safe haven into another war-zone." Elijah said to them both as they continued to walk through the corridors of the dark castle.

"I do not care for the implementation in which this fiasco is in any way of my own doing." Klaus stated. "It is my siblings who seemed to be willing to seek refuge anywhere without analyzing the potential threat and I can't be blamed for that idiocy."

"Oh, bloody hell Niklaus we all knew this Count Dracula was a loathsome character some of us just didn't care I mean after all I am forced to endure you for an eternity on the run from our wretched father." Rebekah moaned. "We will simply murder Dracula, feast on his brides and then I can finally get some rest before we return to the running."

"I find myself agreeing with Rebekah," Elijah admitted. "Which must mean I too am in serious need for a resting place."

"These bloody hallways seem to go on forever," Klaus snapped. "We're never going to find Kol at this rate."

"The lucky sod has probably found some slumber." Rebekah retorted.

Kol Mikaelson found himself awaking from his slumber to find three beautiful women: one blonde, one brunette and one redhead all in white nightgowns at the end of the bed crawling their way upwards while kissing his body causing him to groan in pleasure.

"I'm guessing you beautiful women must be the gushing brides." Kol said as the three women began kissing his neck causing him to groan louder. "I must remember to thank Dracula for such warm hospitality."

The three women ripped his top open with their hands revealing Kol's impressive and chiseled chest before their hands turned read and they began siphoning the very magic inside of him causing Kol's groans to turn from anything but pleasure.

"I like it as rough as the next bedfellow, but this is becoming a little too painful even for me." Kol gushed before the blonde hair beauty said something in Croatian and magically snapped the original vampire's neck causing him to lay there lifeless on the bed.

"Did you have to do that so soon I was just beginning to enjoy myself?" The brunette beauty asked the blonde bride.

"We're here to gather his blood not his juices." The blonde bride bluntly replied.

"Girls let's not get ourselves undone over yet another man," The redheaded bride moaned while rolling her eyes. "Let us just do what we came here for and then return to our cunning groom."

Elijah found himself continuing to walk through the dark and dusty castle for what seemed like forever only to realize after quite some time had passed that neither Rebekah or Klaus had bickered towards each other in quite some time forcing him to look around with only the candle he was holding keeping him from utter darkness only to realize none of his siblings were anywhere to be seen.

He then decided to vamp speed through the corridors only to find himself further and further down the never-ending hallway before finally stopping at a red door which instantly had him nervous by the mere sight of it.

Elijah stood there examining the red door as he pushed his trembling hand towards it's handle before he saw a flash of his lost love Tatia's face before hearing loud screams coming from the corridor instantly forcing him to look away from the door only for the door to be replaced with more wall when he looked back.

In that moment he realized Klaus was right about Count Dracula being a witch, but it was the castle itself that seemed to hold some truly remarkable magic.

Klaus had found himself walking down the stairs leading towards the dining area of Bran Castle where he had previously been earlier that night only to find Dracula sat there once again drinking from a chalet.

"I've heard many stories about the undead from the many visitors to my castle, but I must admit you more than live up to the stories." Dracula said as Klaus vamp sped his way downstairs to be standing in front of Dracula. "It's a shame you are so determined on making me an enemy Niklaus because I do believe you and I could be considered kindred spirits."

"You really are a mad man, aren't you?" Klaus laughed as Dracula stood up to face him.

"Aren't you?" Dracula replied with a smile. "Like you I was shunned by the very witches that created me purely because they saw my existence as an abomination to nature. You see I don't harness any magic of my own instead I have to siphon it from objects and others when I get the chance."

"If you think I'm going to grant you life because of some sad origin story then you clearly weren't listening to the stories very well." Klaus snapped.

"Oh, quite the contrary I am an expert listener." Dracula admitted. "You too are a creature of darkness, shrouded in death and despair forced to face the monster within just to survive the brewing storms that come your way. I have longed to meet someone else who could truly understand me, and I believe you have too."

Before Klaus could respond to Dracula's words Dracula had gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back waiting for Klaus' consent to continue and after seconds of waiting Klaus smiled back at the siphoner witch before pulling Dracula in towards him as the pair began passionately kissing and tearing each other's clothes.

Rebekah found herself furthering her way down a narrow staircase located somewhere within Bran Castle uncertain of how or when she got there but beginning to hear louder and louder whispers saying kill me and help me as she continued walking down the stairs until eventually she found herself in a dungeon of sorts underneath Dracula's castle only to be left horrified by what she discovered.

Women and men who had clearly been starved were chained up to the walls with the horrifying smell of death and decaying lingering throughout the room as Rebekah realized these people were the ones whispering for her help.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" She asked as she wandered through the dungeon noticing the prisoners who were still among the living wouldn't be for much longer. "There's no marks, wounds or bruises how any of this is even possible?"

"Please end our misery!" One pleaded as Rebekah realized that death was the only gift, she could deliver to them, the only thing that would spare them from the pain they were continuing to endure at the hands of Count Dracula.

Elijah eventually made it out of the endless corridors dazed and confused as night had turned into day and made his way down the staircase leading to the dining area of Bran Castle only to find a half dressed Klaus asleep on the dining table quickly waking up to the sound of Elijah vamp speeding his way downstairs and into the dining room.

"What happened here?" Elijah asked as Klaus took himself off the table and looked around the castle dazed and confused

Before Klaus could even fathom a sentence together, he was thankfully interrupted by both Rebekah and Kol vamp speeding their way into the dining area and the attention quickly turning to Kol's ripped shirt to which he had no desire of revealing how that came to be.

Having had dealt enough with strange encounters of the Transylvanian kind made vamp sped to the front door only to find themselves burned by the sunlight as the four of them sped back into different parts of the shadow filled castle.

"I don't get it why would witches want our daylight rings." Rebekah wondered while nursing her burns. "How did they even get them from us?"

"Because they're not witches anymore." Klaus responded with a wicked smile as he finally realized what Dracula was up to by inviting his family to stay the night.

The Mikaelson's didn't quite understood why witches would want to be vampires back then not realizing siphoners could be both and little did any of them realize that the myth turned to legend of Dracula's origins were vital to their stay at Bran Castle.

This was only the beginning for the Mikaelson siblings and the infamous Count Dracula for he and his bewitching brides were destined to cross paths with the original vampires again.


	2. Battle Lines

Chapter Two: Battle Lines

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to "The Originals", "The Vampire Diaries" or "Legacies" or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**New Orleans, 1722**

It had been almost 2 and a half centuries since Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol Mikaelson spent that one fateful night in the Transylvanian castle belonging to Count Dracula and neither Mikaelson had seen of Dracula or his brides since although they heard many stories as the myth of Dracula grew larger almost as large as the original vampires themselves which only served to saturate Klaus' obsession with Dracula.

During his tedious investigative work into Dracula and the brides he claimed Klaus learned that Dracula was witch-vampire hybrid made possible due to his siphoning nature as Klaus assumed Dracula must have had some of his bloods after learning Kol had not so literally handed the brides his own blood to make them what was known as heretics.

Klaus had never come across anyone who had claimed to know any understanding of him until the day he came across Dracula and since that fateful night he had never found another. Sure, he had romances, flings and loves during his seven centuries on this earth but he had never found someone who he believed could truly understand him and this had him intrigued for 2 and a half centuries without any wavering of interest.

Little did he or his siblings know that a reunion with Dracula would lead to a war for the city the Mikaelson's had claimed as their home.

Long before the Mikaelson's boat arrived in New Orleans the place had become somewhat of a haven for witches and werewolves thank to a peace treaty kept in place by witch regent Gabrielle LaRue and self-proclaimed wolf king Abel Kenner.

In time they allowed humans to join the peace treaty allowing a human representative Pastor Andreas Labonair into their peace treaty and humans, witches, and werewolves lived relatively quietly in mostly harmony, but nothing could prepare them for the arrival of the family of original vampires.

Klaus knew if he was to claim New Orleans, he had to eliminate any potential distractions to his master plan which meant daggering his chaotic youngest brother Kol and putting his body in a coffin next to their oldest brother Finn.

Elijah was desperate for Klaus to claim New Orleans as his so-called throne as Elijah saw this as an opportunity for him and his siblings to finally call somewhere home once again and set about turning as many humans as possible turning them into compelled undead allies of his family in the process knowing that with enough vampires they would eventually need representation a role which his brother Klaus was eager to accept.

Rebekah even found herself helping her brothers hoping that keeping Klaus busy would be beneficial to her having some sort of life and the prospect of a love her older brother didn't wind up murdering before marriage. She set about New Orleans looking for secrets the kind of secrets that could used against their owner to her family's advantage and succeeded one night after hearing rumors of Pastor Andreas Labonair being a werewolf only to later confirm it with her own eyes one moon shining night in a church basement.

Klaus had come up with the master plan to take New Orleans, Elijah had provided him with enough allies to form an army if needed be and Rebekah was ready to out secrets of anyone that opposed them.

New Orleans was there's for the taking or at least that is what they believed not realizing while Abel, Gabrielle and Andreas played dutiful to the original siblings that they were secretly plotting their downfall not realizing their attempts to save New Orleans from one terror would only serve to unleash another.

Klaus had gathered Abel, Gabrielle and Andreas down to a warehouse near the port of New Orleans where they had their usual bi-weekly meetings to discuss each faction's needs, responsibilities, concerns and fears although since Klaus had taken over the meetings it was mostly him demanding more and more from the others while continuing to boast about his growing population of vampires at the hands of himself, Rebekah and Elijah.

"You already have property within this area why on earth should we allow you to acquire more?" Gabrielle asked the original vampire as Klaus, herself, Abel and Andreas sat down at a table placed within the dark and damp warehouse.

"I was not asking for permission I was merely informing you that I've acquired some space and my vampires have begun work on the property." Klaus revealed. "It's a much more fitting location for my siblings and I."

"Since you have arrived the human numbers are dwindling, fatal casualties have risen and hostility between witches, werewolves and vampires are at an all time high." Pastor Andreas Labonair told him. "You have brought nothing but misery to Mystic Falls and quite frankly we've had enough of it."

"I am not going to sit here and listen to human rights from a self-loathing werewolf." Klaus snapped. "You will all smile while I go about my business and if you dare defy me, I'll kill you all and everybody you've ever met."

"We are not scared of you anymore Niklaus Mikaelson!" Gabrielle LaRue said defiantly as she stood from her chair. "The witches have lived under your reign of terror for too long I won't allow it any longer and nor will I allow my children to grow up in a world where we kneel before some abomination."

"I'd be very careful of your next words!" Klaus warned her after rising from his chair. "Or on the other hand don't I do enjoy killing witches after all."

"You are no longer our vampire representative," Abel admitted as he and Andreas both stood up. "We have sought out another vampire more fitting of the role."

"Who the bloody hell could be more fitting than an original vampire?" Klaus shouted in fury.

"A vampire who is more than a mere vampire, a witch who is more than a mere witch." Dracula stated in his Hungarian accent after vamp speeding his way into the warehouse. "It's nice to see you again Niklaus Mikaelson it has been far too long."

Klaus stood there completely speechless by Dracula's arrival that night he had longed to be reunited with the man behind many myths the man that lured him and his siblings into a trap two and a half centuries ago and now he had been reunited with his one time lover he wanted nothing more than to rip his bloody head off and make him suffer for ever daring to take his kingdom from him.

Kol Mikaelson had found himself daggered by his older brother Klaus once again despite how many times he had been daggered by his brother Klaus always had a way of surprising him each time.

However, this particular coffin spell proved to be one of the shortest as he found himself awaking in his coffin the color returning to his body before sitting up to find himself in an underground cellar and instantly recognizing the brunette beauty who was stood across from him holding the very dagger that was recently in his chest.

"Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events," Kol said to her as he climbed out of his coffin. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but we have met before, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have only both of us were wearing a lot less materials." The brunette bride replied with a flirty smile. "My name is Zsofia Benedek the bride of Dracula, the first bride of Dracula."

"And why may I ask have you freed me from my imprisonment at the hands of my bastard brother?" Kol asked Zsofia.

"Well for one we started a little dance I intend to finish," Zsofia revealed before she vamp sped over to Kol, close enough their bodies were almost touching. "My husband also has an opportunity for you one that will grant you revenge on that bastard brother of yours."

"Consider me well and truly intrigued." Kol said with a smile before passionately kissing Zsofia.

Zsofia and Kol continued to kiss passionately as Zsofia pushed him up against his coffin before Kol vamp sped with her across the cellar slamming her against the cellar wall as he began kissing her neck and tearing at her clothing as she began tearing at his.

"You have some nerve coming to my home and attempting to claim my throne." Klaus snapped at Dracula as it was only the two of them that were left standing in the warehouse.

"Oh, please I'm not here to play king or involve myself in any of this nonsense I've been a king before, and the crown may have fitted nicely but it only led to the beginning of an eternity of death and despair." Dracula explained to him. "I'm hardly a fan of the undead or witches and yet I find myself both. However, I am somewhat a fan of yours."

"If you're such a fan of mine then why the bloody hell are you trying to take my city from me?" Klaus shouted as he stormed his way over to be face to face with Dracula.

"Because Niklaus Mikaelson you are a worthy opponent and last time I encountered you I had the unfair advantage." Dracula replied with a wicked smile. "My brides are my companions the only light in my never-ending darkness, but you make me feel like setting light to that darkness and along with it the world."

"If you think you can trick me, I swear I'll take great joy in removing you from your eternal darkness and straight into a bloody coffin." Klaus warned the prince of darkness.

"There's no trickery this time around Niklaus merely just a test," Dracula admitted to him. "You want this place to be your home then prepare for a war if you win I'll leave never to return if you don't kill me of course and if I win I burn this place to the grounds and you leave with me as my first groom."

"You are well and truly completely insane." Klaus said in shock before looking at Dracula with his devilish grin. "Consider me well and truly ready for war."

"I thought you wouldn't be able to turn down a good proposal." The undead Count chuckled away to himself.

"Just so you know I don't play fair in war," Klaus replied as he grabbed Dracula by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "It'll be a shame to have to kill you in the end, but I'll make sure to make this a battle you'll never forget."

"Now Niklaus no pre-showings before the wedding." Dracula laughed as he brushed Klaus' arms off his waist. "Although I never was one for keeping a tradition."

Dracula and Klaus began passionately kissing each other and tearing at each other's clothes before vamp speeding over to the table in which Dracula threw Klaus down and began kissing his way down Klaus' toned and muscly chest causing Klaus to groan in pleasure louder with each kiss Dracula placed on him the kisses going lower and closer towards the original vampire's waist.

Elijah looked out of the window of the Mikaelson family home, which was located on the outskirts of New Orleans, the same home from season one although more fitting to the era of 1772. Upon looking out the window in the living room area he saw a blonde-haired beauty standing in the garden looking straight at him with a knowing smile before waving at the Mikaelson brother without fear which amused Elijah tempting him outside.

"We don't get many women stalking our home especially considering most of New Orleans are terrified of me and my siblings." Elijah said upon opening the front door of his home and walking over to the blonde-haired beauty.

"I've seen many horrors in my life, and you are one of the more pleasing to my eyes." She admitted to him. "You're the noble Mikaelson am I correct?"

"That has been said once or twice, who are you?" Elijah asked her.

"My name is Evike Arvay and for the last two and a half centuries I have been one of Dracula's brides." The blonde-haired bride revealed. "Dracula is a cruel and tedious husband more like a master than a companion and I need your family's help to rid me of him once and for all."

"Why on earth would you come to me and my siblings for help?" Elijah quizzed.

"Dracula has arrived in New Orleans eager to claim it as his own only to burn it to the ground for his own amusement and destroy your family in the process," Evike replied leaving Elijah no time to adjust to the news. "I've heard that you Mikaelson's value family above all else."

"And what do tell do you value most of all?" Elijah asked her, uncertain whether to trust this stunning yet mysterious bride of Dracula.

"Freedom and revenge." She admitted causing Elijah to smile at her honesty.

"You should come inside and fill me in on everything Mrs Arvay." Elijah said to her.

"Call me Evike I am nobody's Mrs." Evike replied.

Rebekah walked into the Rousseau's bar which design was very fitting of the 17th century era but at the same time had similarity to what it looked like throughout The Originals TV show. She spotted a red woman girl sat in a booth and found herself immediately drawn to her walking over to sit down next to the mysterious red headed woman she had never seen in New Orleans before.

"Not many women roam New Orleans without a suitor present well except for the witches." Rebekah said to her. "Although I've made it my everything to know every witch who resides within this city and you are a new face."

"That's because I've only just arrived here Rebekah and I'm not your typical kind of witch." The redheaded bride replied to her noticing the original vampire's shock at her knowing her name. "Don't be so surprised miss Mikaelson that people know of you and your siblings after all you have are the original undead family."

"Fair point, what do you mean when you say your not a normal witch?" Rebekah asked her.

"My name is Wilhelmina Helsing I am what is considered to be a bride to the infamous Count Dracula I believe the two of you have met before." Wilhelmina revealed herself to the original female vampire.

"You're one of the three brides that got the better of my foolish brother Kol two and a half centuries ago," Rebekah realized. "I'm going to take a wild guess and assume all his brides are heretics like himself."

"You are correct I always told my husband you were the smartest Mikaelson, but he seems to have some morbid fascination with your brother Niklaus." Wilhelmina explained to her. "I do love my husband dearly he freed me from a miserable existence, but I desire much more than to be somebody's bride."

"What exactly do you desire Wilhelmina?" Rebekah asked her curious to know the answer.

"This city," She replied with a sinister smirk. "Dracula and Niklaus will destroy New Orleans long before they've finished their romantic little dance in the darkness whereas I'd rather lay claim to it. After all Dracula is no older a vampire than I nor is he any more powerful a witch than any of his brides why can't I become this city's queen?"

"Your delusional if you think myself or my siblings would ever allow anyone to take claim of our home." Rebekah warned the redheaded bride.

"I guess you haven't been informed that the battle for New Orleans has already begun," Wilhelmina informed her as she stood up from her seat. "Boys are nothing more than children and they'll gladly burn their toys instead of allowing others to play with them it's our mission as women to teach them how to behave."

"And how exactly do you intend to teach them?" Rebekah quizzed her as she too stood up from her seat.

"One bride is foolish following her master's orders while the other plots to murder our husband I on the other hand have a much more delicate plan for both my husband and your brother one that includes neither of us having to ever wield again to any man!" Wilhelmina declared. "Tell me Rebekah are you tired of falling onto a dagger every time you dare to disagree with your brother?"

Dracula had set his sights on Klaus his brunette bride Zsofia had freed Kol and aligned herself with him while his deceiving brides Evike and Wilhelmina were seemingly plotting against their husband.

One thing was for sure neither Dracula nor his brides were to be fully trusted although after over seven hundred years of squabbling the Mikaelson's didn't fully trust each other.

Kol wanted revenge for Klaus' cruel ways towards him, Rebekah wanted freedom from her siblings, Klaus wanted the throne at all cost and Elijah wanted nothing more than for his siblings to be happy despite how difficult a task it had proved to be.

Kol and Zsofia just lay there on the ground of the abandoned cellar using their clothing as sheets to cover their naked bodies.

"I always imagined sleeping with an original would be an extraordinary experience, but I must admit that was truly beyond my wildest dreams." Zsofia admitted as Kol climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck.

"I guess this Count Dracula isn't too good between the sheets so to speak." Kol replied with a cheeky smile before kissing Zsofia on the lips.

"My husband sees his brides more like sisters than wives," Zsofia revealed. "He saved us all from terrible fates and he can save you too."

"See that's the problem my darling Zsofia," Kol told her before launching his hand into her chest causing her to choke up blood while looking at her lover in shock. "I don't need saving and when I seek revenge, I seek it family style no outsiders allowed."

Before Zsofia had a chance to respond or even defend herself the original Mikaelson vampire had ripped out her heart and her body began to desiccate.


	3. Twisted Ties

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to "The Originals", "The Vampire Diaries" or "Legacies" or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**New Orleans, 1722**

It had been twenty four hours since Dracula had seen or heard anything from his brunette bride Zsofia Benedek and he had begun to worry about the first woman he had married fearing her plan to awaken Kol had been discovered before she had a chance to get him on side but in this rare moment Dracula wasn't thinking about his schemes he was thinking about the first woman he ever loved.

Zsofia was the first siphoner witch Dracula had met other than himself and she was born on the same day as him both being delivered just miles apart from each other and whereas Dracula was born into wealth and loyalty Zsofia was born into a poor but proud coven who were far from happy to discover she was an abomination to witch kind.

Dracula never left his castle often but he went for a long stroll one night the same night the townsfolk who had watched Zsofia grow into a young woman planned to burn the witch with some ridiculous notion the flames would purify her magic in the afterlife.

Dracula was no stranger to burning witches but he seen something in Zsofia in that moment as she refused to scream or fight for her life something he recognized from deep within himself and decided to save the troubled witch draining magic from the very witches who planned to burn her to stop the flames and kill the treacherous coven members before disappearing out of sight with the brunette beauty.

He often told Zsofia that the two of them were born to be together two of a kind and it was his destiny to save her from the flames and her destiny to pull him out of the darkness but it quickly became clear to the newly betrothed that love in the common sense was not on the cards for them but a love far greater would take its place: friendship.

Dracula wasn't the family kind having killed every last blood relative of his own but he considered his brides as his chosen family bounded together non conventionally by vows similar to marriage but out of all three of his brides Zsofia Benedek was who he believed to be his kindred spirit.

"We found her," Wilhelmina revealed reluctantly as she vamp sped into the living room of the home in which Dracula and his brides have found themselves residing in. "It seems she was successful in awakening the youngest Mikaelson brother however…"

"No," Dracula snapped at his redheaded bride. "Don't tell me what I believe you're going to tell me."

"She served you until the very end my betrothed," Wilhelmina admitted as tears formed in her eyes. "She was a faithful and loving bride until the very end."

"No!" Dracula screamed as he fell to his knees struck with grief as he began sobbing to himself. "She can't be dead you must be wrong we have come to far fought too hard for her to be dead."

"I warned you no good would come on declaring war with the Mikaelson's." She cried. "Poor Zsofia would still be alive if you hadn't chosen to play these silly games with Niklaus you knew the risks when you and her forced us to this city her blood is as much on your hands as it is on theirs."

"Don't you think I know that Wilhelmina?" Dracula admitted as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. "I've underestimated my enemies, but I won't make that mistake again."

"What does that mean?" Wilhelmina asked her husband as she continued to cry for her fallen friend.

"As Zsofia Benedek herself would say blood for blood." Dracula replied as he dried his tears and a cold emotionless look came across his face as he rose back to his feet. "Whoever killed my bride will pay for their actions even if it is Niklaus Mikaelson himself."

Evike Arvay walked into the living room of Dracula's New Orleans residence to find a freshly changed Wilhelmina Helsing sat on a chair drinking from a chalet looking into thin air with a sense of sadness surrounding her.

"I forgot how delightful Elijah Mikaelson was although to be fair last time I seen him our concentration was on his brother." Evike said to the redheaded bride. "What is wrong with you Wilhelmina?"

"Zsofia's dead I found her lifeless body in the very same cellar I led her towards her body just left there like she was nothing." Wilhelmina admitted while taking another drink from her chalet. "Dracula is out burying her body now."

"Excellent," Evike replied with a sinister smile. "I never did like her anyways I guess this means I'm the favorite bride now."

"Do you seriously have no remorse for our fallen sister?" Wilhelmina asked as she stood up to face the blonde-haired bride.

"She demanded too much of my husband's attention consider myself a petty bride." Evike admitted. "I guess this means our plans to tear the Mikaelson family apart is about to get a lot bloodier my poor betrothed must be seething."

"Zsofia Benedek was an extraordinary woman and now she's gone and all you can think about is a man incapable of ever loving you." Wilhelmina snapped. "Of course, we will get our revenge Dracula always gets his revenge."

"I'm sorry for your loss Wilhelmina I'm sorry because it pains you so, but I will not shed a tear over a woman I never liked." Evike said sincerely. "I know what Zsofia meant to you and Dracula and we will avenge her but maybe after that you should think about your next move."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wilhelmina asked.

"You were never truly Dracula's bride you were more hers and now she's gone..." Evike began to say before Dracula vamp sped into the living room.

"Wilhelmina is as much my bride as you are Evike." Dracula said to his blonde-haired bride. "Those vows we made mean more than simple marriage it means we are family tied together for all of eternity and even after."

"Rebekah's ready to betray her brother I didn't get to mention it earlier." Wilhelmina said to her husband with a genuine smile, touched by his words.

"I knew you would do me well Wilhelmina Helsing your cunning is what drew me to you all those years ago." Dracula replied to his redheaded bride.

"I practically already have Elijah hanging on to my every word," Evike boasted. "I think he's got quite the fancy for me."

"Of course, he does," Count Dracula said with a smile as he pulled his two brides in for a hug "Nobody can resist me or my brides."

Klaus Mikaelson was never pleased when anyone had the audacity to wager a war against him however he found himself impressed by Dracula's boldness, intrigued by his darkness and lustful for the time they spent together but that doesn't mean he was foolish enough to trust him or would hesitate when the time came to kill the heretic.

He returned home shocked to find Kol on his doorstep freed from the coffin he had put him in and covered in blood that was most definitely wasn't his brother's.

"Please tell me which sibling is responsible for your release so I can put them in a coffin next to you once your returned to your own." Klaus said as he continued to walk towards his younger brother.

"A heretic is responsible not a sibling a heretic brunette bride to be precise." Kol revealed. "The blood staining my clothing is hers she wanted me to align myself with a certain Count of course I went along with it long enough to seduce the beautiful woman but upon satisfaction I ripped out her heart quite literally."

"I'm surprised by your sudden sense of loyalty." Klaus surprised. "Tell me what the cause of the change of events is?"

"Oh, trust me brother when I say I will have my revenge but for now I want to take care of Dracula and his remaining brides." Kol admitted to his older brother. "It's quite clear their plan is to divide and conquer us which would work if Rebekah and Elijah weren't in the equation but for some reason those siblings don't entirely loathe you despite how many times you've committed acts against them."

"So, your telling me your choosing my side because of your love for our siblings?" Klaus asked him.

"Come on Niklaus you are far smarter than that," Kol scoffed. "I choose you because together we have outrun our father for seven centuries our father who is a far greater foe than some self-proclaimed prince of darkness and a tendency to collect wives although I do admire his taste in brides."

"In that case Kol I may not have to dagger you again so soon after all," Klaus replied with a smile as he placed his arm around his brother and hugged him. "Let's go indoors to discuss our scheming, debauchery and the multiple murders."

Dracula didn't know it then but he was well and truly in over his head as he decided to go to war with the Mikaelson's believing his mastermind would match Klaus' foolishly underestimating in the process just how cruel and cunning each Mikaelson sibling could be alone never mind together as he soon learned his plots to divide and conquer would be turned against him.

"So, your biggest master plan to take out Dracula is quite literally to use his own plan against him to his own downfall?" Rebekah asked Klaus as she, him, Elijah and Kol stood in the living room of their family home.

"It's rather simple and yet effective at the same time which works perfectly fine for me." Elijah admitted. "Besides the sooner we deal with this problem the soon we can move on to the next."

"I hope you are not referring to me now brother." Kol replied to Elijah mockingly.

"Well not you precisely but now that you mention it." Elijah said with a smug smile aimed at his youngest brother.

"I'm simply saying we do exactly what Kol has already begun for us," Klaus told his siblings. "Dracula can divide us all he likes we'll just use the division as a quick way of disposing of him and whatever brides still remain."

"So, Dracula is meeting a grizzly end too then Niklaus?" Rebekah quizzed her brother. "After all the centuries over obsessing about him and you're just going to end him without any hesitation."

"One less enemy to on the list means one less enemy for me to obsess over with the intense sense of paranoia that you are all so bloody convinced drives my every decision." Klaus moaned at his sister while making it clear to his siblings that Dracula's days were numbered.

Dracula's blonde-haired bride was the first to fall victim to the Mikaelson's family team work as she arranged to meet with Elijah out in the bayou where she wouldn't be seen not realizing a remote location made it almost too easy for the not so noble Mikaelson who had very sinister intentions planned for Evike Arvay.

"You never told me about involving the former witch regent in our meetings how do you know she can be trusted?" Evike asked as she vamp sped into the woods within the bayou shocked to see Elijah stood there next to Gabrielle LaRue.

"Current regent witch under the circumstances I've decided not to surrender my title to your husband especially since learning the truth." Gabrielle replied to her as Evike realized in that moment Kol must've spilled all.

Evike try to vamp speed away but didn't get far before Gabrielle raised her hand magically snapping the heretic's neck causing the blonde bride to fall to the ground unconscious as Elijah smiles at Gabrielle.

"So, does this mean we get a more fitting location within New Orleans to call home like my brother Niklaus requests?" Elijah asked her.

"Well considering you've just handed the witches of New Orleans a rechargeable supply of magic I'm sure our worries about your family will be slightly more appeased." Gabrielle reluctantly agreed. "Besides I'd rather deal with monsters for my people than let a monster kill every last one of us so in this case you and your siblings really are the best of the worst."

"I've got to say I'm intrigued to what you're going to do with her." Elijah admitted.

"Let's just say her death will serve a purpose to my kind filling us all with a well of magic that will make us all powerful foes for anyone who dares cross us again." Gabrielle revealed to the Mikaelson sibling. "Of course, we wouldn't say no to the other bride I've heard one was already disposed of or I'd ask for all three."

The redheaded bride Wilhelmina Helsing was the next on the Mikaelson hit-list although she was more prepared for potential backlash than Evike as she walked into the now completely empty Rousseau's bar only for Rebekah to vamp speed her way in after her standing in front of her redheaded enemy.

"So, I had time to think over your proposition of taking over this city and I've got to say I'm afraid I'm going to have to reject your proposal." Rebekah said to her wasting no time to get straight to the point.

"You see that doesn't surprise me considering Zsofia has already fallen victim to one of your siblings I gathered you would be on to our scheming." Wilhelmina replied. "For what it's worth Rebekah I do reckon you would've been a befitting Queen however your family crossed a line when you took her from me."

Rebekah vamp sped her way over to Wilhelmina but before she had chance of touching Dracula's bride Wilhelmina had raised her hand and magically snapped Rebekah's neck causing for the original female vampires to fall to the bar floor unconscious.

"I was always the brains of Dracula's schemes and now it's time for me to fly solo from now on." Wilhelmina revealed as she knelled before Rebekah's unconscious body. "But before I leave, I need something of a guarantee if I ever meet you or your siblings again."

Wilhelmina pulls a blade from out of her dress as she began chanting in Croatian clearly casting a sinister spell on Rebekah Mikaelson.

Dracula vamp sped into the hallway of the Mikaelson family home eager to have it out with Klaus Mikaelson who was more than ready to get head to head with his two-time lover following recent reveals made by both.

"I knew you were a crazed man but to think you could play Mikaelson against Mikaelson like we were pawns on your chess board proves you really are truly insane." Klaus snapped as he vamp sped into the hallway.

"I wanted to test you test us I wanted to see if you were the right choice for me and you took her from me!" Dracula shouted furiously at him. "I thought you would finally be the one to match my darkness but I'm beginning to realize your far more of a monster than I could ever be."

"I hope you know as we speak my sister Rebekah is killing Evike and Wilhelmina too so I'm afraid you're going to be left without any bride." Klaus replied smugly before walking towards Dracula. "I've got to admit I did actually quite like you, but I knew from the moment we met your death would happen by my hands."

"You seriously think I give a dam about Evike or Wilhelmina if anything you did me a favour." Dracula laughed causing Klaus to be refused by his reaction. "Zsofia wanted the brides I amused her she even wanted Evike amused by her endless devotion to me. To be honest with you Niklaus after leaving New Orleans I'd have killed them myself."

"I had a feeling you lured those women into being loyal to you but you would've never returned the favour in fact I must admit I'm rather offended by the notion you thought I'd be as foolish as them." Klaus send before launching his hand into Dracula's chest grabbing at his bloody heart. "You should've never tried to cross me."

"It was different with you." Dracula claimed in between coughing off blood and his groans of agonizing pain before Klaus removed his heart causing Dracula to quickly desiccate and fall to the ground lifeless as Klaus dropped his ripped-out heart on top of his corpse.

"You're right it was because I'd never be foolish enough to fall for foolish affection." Klaus said as he looked at Dracula's corpse with both a smug and somewhat broken look.

**One Hour Earlier**

Dracula stood alone in the living room of the home he had found himself living in during his stay in New Orleans drinking from a vile while looking at the flames of the fire burning in his fireplace looking lost in thought.

"Zsofia I must admit I've been foolish I thought with my heart instead of my head just like you taught me, and it cost you your life just like it will not doubt cost me mine." Dracula talked to himself. "All I wanted was for to find that all-consuming love and I believe he was my answer but instead he will be my all-consuming death."

"Well I wouldn't count yourself out just yet from what I've heard of you you're never one to quit." Kol said as he vamp sped into the living room.

"I wold say remind me to travel with at least one human from now on to stop unwanted guests but I assume your already here to kill me." Dracula replied as he turned around to face Kol and finished drinking from his chalet.

"My brother Niklaus wants to do the displeasure of killing you and I can't blame you for your truly amateur attempts at diving and conquering us." Kol revealed to him before pulling a potion vile from out of his pocket. "However, I see some potential in you not so much your brides but you."

"What is that your holding?" Dracula asked him.

"Your way out you drink this and if you are killed you will be brought back the potion only works once so make sure when you die the first time to get the hell out of sight as quickly as possible." Kol explained to him.

"Why on earth would you want to spare my life?" Dracula quizzed the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"I saw your operations in Transylvania clearly you have some intelligence even if it's not for the master-plans and I reckon having you owe me a favour will come in handy for the future." Kol admitted to the prince of darkness. "Now what do you say do you want to go into partnership with a Mikaelson?"

Klaus was fooled into thinking that was the last he'd see of Dracula, but little did he know this was no ending to their tales as they were tales were only just starting to truly begin.


End file.
